


老师好

by WAvalanche



Category: Mozart l'Opéra Rock - Mozart/Baguian & Guirao
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:08:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25995772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WAvalanche/pseuds/WAvalanche
Summary: 幼儿园老师萨列里不得不承认，莫扎特是他见过最难搞的小朋友。
Relationships: Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart/Antonio Salieri
Kudos: 4





	老师好

**Author's Note:**

> 搬旧文  
> 幼儿园au，老师萨列里和小朋友莫扎特，有其他音乐家出镜…傻白甜，渣文笔，我也不知道可不可爱，总之ooc到不行了。

萨列里不得不承认，莫扎特是整个幼儿园最难搞的小朋友。

沃尔夫冈·阿玛迪乌斯·莫扎特是个圆脸的小男孩，在他四岁时被交到了萨列里手上。那时候，他一头乱蓬蓬的金色鬈发，一半向后梳齐了，一半朝四面八方放肆地翘着，每一根的弧度都和他上扬的嘴角一样。他露着一口牙笑着，站在幼儿园大门口瞅着萨列里，萨列里也像个合格幼教一样笑着看着他。他的母亲，穿着黑裙白纱的一位贵妇人，顶着整整齐齐的盘发蹲在他身边，轻轻把他向老师面前一推。这一推差点要了萨列里的命，因为这个小男孩在得到妈妈的这点支持后，就立刻冲刺到了萨列里老师面前，摇摇晃晃地一蹦，扑到他身上，大声叫：“老师好！”

“我家孩子，呃，比较顽皮，希望老师多多照顾了。”那柔柔弱弱的母亲说。

“他挺可爱的，”园长约瑟夫先生憋着笑，背着手向她点头致意，“我相信您的儿子会给我们幼儿园带来许多乐趣。”

这话当真！第一天吃午饭的时候，这小家伙就爬到了长长的餐桌上，在一群胆小又想家、哭得死去活来的小孩浸满了鼻涕眼泪的餐盘之间，扭着腰走起了台步，还在萨列里闻讯赶来饭厅之前，扯着嗓子唱了一首《三只傻驴床上跳》！萨列里把他拎了下来，海顿老师忙着安慰哭得更凶的其他小朋友，约瑟夫先生倒笑得死去活来了。萨列里领着莫扎特到走廊里，正正衣领挺起胸膛要训他：“莫扎特小朋友，你为什么要这么做？”

小莫扎特眨了眨眼睛：“我以为这样，他们就能开心起来，不再哭了……”

萨列里一时不知道怎么回应。幸好罗森博格老师踩着一双粉色凉鞋跑过来了，他在走廊尽头左右侧身张望了两眼，走过来拍了拍萨列里的肩：“骂吧。”莫扎特就这么被他说教了一通，期间还睡着了一次，被罗森博格又训了一遍。这天放学后，莫扎特没跟萨列里说“拜拜”，他竟觉得有些对不起这个金发小男孩。  
“嚯，”罗森博格在一旁玩着手指甲，“这种小鬼，就是欠收拾！”

萨列里说：“哦。”

萨列里想：“呸。”

萨列里不得不承认，莫扎特是整个幼儿园最难懂的小朋友。

莫扎特有一天拿着个瘪了的紫色气球跑过来，问萨列里能不能帮他吹。“我见过老师你在大班的音乐课上教哥哥姐姐吹口风琴，你吹得那么好，肯定也能把气球吹得很大！”莫扎特拽着萨列里的裤子，跟在他身后一左一右地跳。“好吧。”萨列里说，他的右半边裤子已经只遮着半个屁股了。

他提好裤子走到教室的角落里，坐下来深吸一口气，莫扎特把气球的吹气口凑到他嘴边。萨列里的嘴唇中间一块被劣质乳胶粘着，左边一块被莫扎特的手指磨着，他觉得就算他不朝那紫颜色的袋子里送气，也快要窒息了。那个膨胀的气球发着烧着的塑料一样的臭味，透过那层薄薄的膜，小男孩幼稚的脸不断扭曲变形，成了要吞噬萨列里的妖怪。然而那怪兽的手指现在还依在萨列里唇上，和所有小孩子软绵绵的手指一样，细腻、温暖，缠绵地亲吻着萨列里的嘴唇，不似要掠取，更似在给予。萨列里害怕极了，他嗓子眼里的气体要给完了，双颊深深凹陷进去，眼睛惊恐地打着转，不敢往莫扎特站着的左边停一停。

“砰！”气球爆了。

“哇！”莫扎特哭了。

“啊！”气球和莫扎特都把萨列里吓懵了。

莫扎特在原地直挺挺地站着，手指还贴在萨列里嘴上，但是松开了，破了个大洞的气球径直落在了萨列里腿上，几秒之后莫扎特的眼泪也一样落在了附近。萨列里去把那手指握住，莫扎特甩开了他的手，往前迈了一小步，直接瘫倒在了他身上，金闪闪的小脑袋撞在萨列里领口，很疼。

萨列里把小朋友搂在怀里，拍拍他的背。他以前经常能见到孩子哭，怕灯、怕黑、怕学校、怕回家、怕老师、怕同学，不想吃饭、不想睡觉、不想玩游戏、不想学单词、不想出去玩、不想回教室，东西丢了、玩具被抢了、衣服坏了，对幼儿园老师，特别是对和罗森博格共事的幼儿园老师来说，这是家常便饭。可莫扎特是没有哭过的，他怕了就扑到谁身上去，一言不发；不想做什么事情就发脾气耍性子，怎么也不会做；被欺负了就欺负回去，狠狠嘲笑他觉得害了他的人，接着转头就走掉。萨列里想不通为什么莫扎特在这个时候哭了，他想了想，只能用莫扎特喜欢的海顿老师屡试不爽的方式试着安慰他。

“没事的，没事的，老师给你再买一个，一模一样的…”萨列里想抽张餐巾纸给莫扎特擦眼泪，莫扎特却执意把眼泪全糊在了萨列里的领花上，“气球坏了还能再买到的，老师再送你一个，好不好？……那两个，好不好？……三个？四个？……五个，你可以一天玩一个，行吗？”

莫扎特不吃这套，继续闷头大哭。最后萨列里在李斯特等其他小朋友的好奇注视下，绝望地终止了这他自己都吃不消的语调，哀叹一声：“他该不会是怕气球爆炸吧！”

莫扎特猛地抬起头狂点。

萨列里猛地吸气：“……”

第二天的自由活动时间里，萨列里突然听到了“砰！”的一声，想起莫扎特昨天被吓得哭得稀里哗啦的，赶忙跑到活动室看。莫扎特果然泪流满面地冲了过来，萨列里蹲下来抱住他，环顾四周看其他人的情况。只见隔壁班的科洛雷多，最有钱的人家的孩子，正泪流满面地挥着拳头，用嘶哑的哭腔对莫扎特大吼：“好你个臭小子！”

萨列里怀疑莫扎特笑了一声。

萨列里不得不承认，莫扎特是整个幼儿园里他最喜欢的小朋友。

毋庸置疑，他是举世无双的捣蛋精，可是连吃饭掉了一口鸡蛋都要生气的贝多芬小朋友，被他施了恶作剧却会跟着一起笑得不行。鬼知道他从哪里学的那么多个脏字，他平时还能抑制住只对科洛雷多说，有一段时间可是对谁，包括对萨列里，都爆粗口了，却没有哪个老师因为这个找过他的父亲。他一会儿聪明一会儿蠢笨，单词默写次次都是不及格的，随口说的一句调侃却能让达蓬特老师端着下巴思考个一晚上。有一次钢琴比赛时，他弹着弹着就蹦了起来，蹬掉了小皮鞋站在琴凳上，背对着琴，演奏还不停，但萨列里很清醒地知道，比赛前一天早上他还没合手练过全曲！这小孩子，是萨列里始终无法解答的一个谜题，萨列里每每在午睡后把他从床上抱起来，都会觉得心沉重了一些，身离美好更近了一些。他有时对罗森博格赌咒发誓说今天就辞职也不要再伺候这小毛头，有时又和达蓬特一起感叹这小天才如何如何讨人喜爱。他不清楚其他幼儿园老师有没有碰到过这种能改变他们一生的小孩子，至少他自己，是忘不了他了。

贝多芬很听他的话，像和他一般大的成年人一样跟他说话，爱戴他，尊敬他；舒伯特谦逊乖巧，安安静静，萨列里忍不住地喜欢他；李斯特弹得一手好钢琴，谁讲课时都会认真听；科洛雷多有些天生的骄傲，总找老师问严肃的问题，心情好了还会给不菲的“小费”。这些孩子们都可爱得不行，谁能教授其中一个都会感激涕零，觉得幼教的职业生涯值了。但是他们都不是莫扎特，而莫扎特，只有一个，直到世界毁灭，都不会有第二个他。

萨列里问过自己：一个小孩子，怎么可能会有这么大的能力，怎么可能这么重要，可以干涉到他的生命轨迹？这作茧自缚的自问自答总在莫扎特进入他视野时就终止。没办法，萨列里不得不承认，他不止有可爱而已。他，至少对萨列里来说，就是神迹。

萨列里不得不承认，莫扎特是整个幼儿园里和他最亲近的小朋友。

一旦有什么要紧事发生了，莫扎特总会从幼儿园的一头横冲直撞到另一头，就为了找到萨列里老师，把头埋进他扁扁的肚子里，再一股脑儿地把心里的委屈和开心都嘟嘟囔囔跟他说一遍。萨列里也不知道为什么这小孩这么依赖他，他就哼哼唧唧地应莫扎特几句，莫扎特就会再恢复正常，咧着脏兮兮的嘴，有时给他鞠个躬敬个礼，有时看也不看他一眼，转头跑掉，去找别的小朋友玩。

莫扎特升入大班后，更粘萨列里了，在教室里总和舒伯特抢萨列里老师身边的位子，舒伯特总是让着他。有一周，莫扎特没来幼儿园，舒伯特一整周都高兴地贴在萨列里身边，晃晃脑袋再晃晃腿。萨列里倒是一点也不高兴，他担心着莫扎特会不会是生了什么大病，又想到他曾经各种为了出去玩而请假的先例，拿不定要不要打电话问他父母的主意。

周五放学后，萨列里照例慢慢走回了他的屋子，打开电脑打算订些晚饭。五点半左右，门铃响了，萨列里去开门，看到莫扎特在门外，满身都是草叶和泥土，裤腿高高提起，一边的膝盖破了。莫扎特微微倾着身子，一把黑亮的吉他琴头从他发抖的肩头露出来。“我想当摇滚明星，不想弹钢琴了，爸爸不让，我就跑出来了。”他自己低着头解释说。“你这一周都在家里和他吵这个吗？”萨列里让他进屋来，迅速把门关上。“不，”他脸有些红了，“我上周就跑出家了……我住在了小洛家里。”

“她怎么又不让你住了？”萨列里递给他一把小板凳，小心翼翼地追问。小洛是隔壁班姓韦伯的四姐妹中的，和莫扎特互称“男女朋友”。莫扎特一屁股坐下来，眼睛被泪水弄得蓝莹莹的，萨列里等着他慢慢说。莫扎特沉默了一会儿，还是尖叫着说了出来：“我想和阿洛伊西娅玩钻山洞，她就说我是流氓！”

萨列里几乎能想像得到：阿洛伊西娅捂着画了睡美人公主的小纱裙，瞪着眼睛看着莫扎特抓着她穿了紫黑条纹打底裤的小腿，呆呆地愣了几秒钟，随后终于反应过来，一把把头上的黑蝴蝶结头箍摘下来，朝爬走了的莫扎特扔去：“流氓！”他就像约瑟夫先生常做的那样，忍着笑把小朋友领到沙发上坐，打算给他先弄点什么吃，让这小家伙好好休息一晚，然后和他的父亲利奥波德先生联系。可他打开冰箱的时候，门铃就又响了，萨列里去开门，看到利奥波德先生在门外，西装被汗黏在身上，打了摩丝的头发乱七八糟。他问：“你看到我儿子了吗？”

萨列里鬼使神差地回：“没有。”

他听见一扇窗户打开了，有什么东西掉了下去。这是一楼，他就只是抬了抬眉毛，没有回头去看。利奥波德先生将信将疑：“那是什么声音？”

萨列里说：“我养的猫。”

萨列里不得不承认，莫扎特是整个幼儿园里他最想再见到的小朋友。

萨列里还是得送这一群闹腾的小朋友离开了。夏天很热很热，小孩子们为了在毕业典礼上唱歌，都服服帖帖地把油腻的小胳膊小腿用白衬衫、黑裤子遮上，戴着“和萨列里老师同款的”领结，昂着头一句话也不说等着上台。李斯特坐在他自己设计了灯光效果的纸箱子舞台上，随机地弹着点曲子练手，黑色的头发和黑色的钢琴在一会儿红一会儿绿的光里，模模糊糊地给萨列里描绘出了一个成熟的钢琴家的身影。萨列里经常能看见这些孩子们的“未来”，大多都是美好的，也符合他对他们的畅想，只是莫扎特在气球后面曾给他的那份幻象，让他始终心有余悸。

还剩下贝多芬、阿洛伊西娅的妹妹康斯坦茨、莫扎特没到，萨列里猜贝多芬是在来的路上堵车了，康斯坦茨肯定是没睡醒，而莫扎特，出什么奇怪的岔子都算正常。

萨列里去幼儿园门口等小朋友们来。大老远他就听到利奥波德先生边停车边训莫扎特：“你这混小子整天就知道玩玩玩，往别的女同学裙子底下钻，现在幼儿园要毕业了，你想想你得怎么办？你看看你姐姐，成绩多好！她考上了重点小学的重点班，你，我就算给人家一般小学塞钱，叫人家收你去，也没哪个班敢要！”其实利奥波德先生早就给萨列里透露说莫扎特考上顶尖的音乐小学了，就是想让莫扎特反省反省。萨列里想着莫扎特撅着嘴气鼓鼓地被训，不知不觉就笑起来了。他看着利奥波德先生把莫扎特向他这边一推，听见约瑟夫先生在他身后教学楼门口笑得喘不过气。莫扎特的金发上胡乱地抹了一大坨摩丝，本来杂乱地卷着的髦发都给向头顶捋了过去，就剩下一两根还在旁边立着，下垂的弧度和他笑得眯起来的眼睛一样。小男孩一眼也没向爸爸那里再看，朝萨列里这里迈大步走着，在他面前站定了几秒，把一头油糊糊的摩丝都蹭在了萨列里熨烫了三四遍的黑色西装外套上。

萨列里后退一小步，蹲下来，仰视着已经比蹲着的他高了的小孩子，搭住他的肩。莫扎特抬起头，没有萨列里想象的眼泪汪汪，而是一脸得逞的坏笑。莫扎特飞快地弯下腰凑到了萨列里的脸前，在他的唇上轻轻亲了一下，就又甩甩头站直身子，和约瑟夫先生打招呼去了。

萨列里哭了。

萨列里不得不承认，莫扎特是整个幼儿园里他最不想再见到的小朋友。

“你一定要看看这个！”这是罗森博格给萨列里发来的邮件，“我的小可怜啊，现在谁都认识你了！唉，早知道……”

萨列里点开了那个链接，跳出一个点击率几十万的视频。沃尔夫冈·阿玛迪乌斯·莫扎特，一个下巴尖尖的小男孩，二十岁的摇滚新星，站在了萨列里面前。他戴着顶滑稽的白色蓬蓬头假发，一撮撮不自然地卷着的短发在肉色发网上列着队，头顶的几根被发胶黏成一个诡异的“M”。一群长得几乎一模一样的女人，举着黑话筒围着他站着，问着一堆没人听得清的问题。不知莫扎特是捕捉到了哪个，露出一口白牙笑了起来，他的笑声就像罗森博格在用艳红色的指甲划黑板吓唬小朋友。

萨列里没有跟着笑起来。门铃响了，萨列里暂停了视频去开门。一个陌生的黑发小男孩哭哭啼啼地站在门口，应该是他的母亲的一个年轻女人把他往萨列里面前推，涂亮橙色口红的嘴一开一合：“萨列里老师，我想把我家宝宝送到你的班上来……他很皮的，你会像照顾莫扎特一样好好照顾他的吧？”

萨列里说：“这你要问约瑟夫先生。”他关上门继续看那视频。莫扎特笑完了，朝萨列里眨了眨眼睛，周围的女人紧张地安静下来。他说：“这得感谢我的音乐启蒙老师，他叫……”

门铃又响了，萨列里把电脑调到静音去开门。萨列里班级里的一个金发小男孩狠狠地咬着下唇站在门口，他的母亲，一身灰袍子的老寡妇，蹲在旁边抱住儿子，瞪着萨列里：“萨列里老师，我打算把我家小宝调到别的班上了……你不是恋童癖吧？”萨列里说：“不是。”他关上了门。

萨列里的生活从来都是一成不变的，基本上幼儿园到家两点一线，小朋友们崇拜他，同事好友们喜欢他，家长们觉得他能让人放心。没有谁问过他“转班”的事，没有谁用过调笑的眼神看他。是莫扎特把萨列里的生活整个转了个弯，他迷人地笑着随口说一句话——“帮我吹个气球吧！”或“我又得到钢琴比赛冠军啦！”，或“我的音乐启蒙老师是安东尼奥·萨列里！”，就能让萨列里原本的生活轨迹被撕扯得粉碎。莫扎特，他的一个举动，就能叫许多人爱上萨列里，许多人唾弃萨列里！那些陌生人看萨列里每一个的眼神都是莫扎特给的，莫扎特看萨列里的眼神却能保持不自知的始终如一。他不清楚其他小朋友能不能改变他们的幼儿园老师的一生，至少他自己，他自己是不可能忘得了莫扎特的了。而莫扎特这样的小孩子只有一个，他长大成了什么样，都没法再重来了。

电脑音量再次被调开，萨列里听着莫扎特说：“萨列里老师的嘴唇，特别甜……”

“你是在什么时候知道的？”一个记者用阿洛伊西娅唱咏叹调时的声音大声问。

莫扎特舔了舔嘴：

“昨天。”

萨列里不得不承认，他爱莫扎特这个小朋友，而莫扎特这个小朋友，是整个幼儿园里最爱他的。


End file.
